Colliding Destinies
by xXAntzXx
Summary: A story about a boy who meets up with characters from video games such as chrono cross and final fantasy. Please R&R.


Colliding Destinies  
  
Intro  
  
First of all, words between ~ and ~ are narrator (me) comments. Anything before ~Start~ is me talking, and anything after ~End~ is me talking also.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except Ant (I made him up in my head and he represents me), or am not connected to any corporation or companies involved with the characters or the games they're in. To them, I'm just an insignificant little speck with a good imagination lol.  
  
This story has many characters in it from different games and is placed under each game it is in. Tell me if you want to be in this and I will make you a character of your choice from your choice of game. It would be best to describe some of the traits of this character in case I am not familiar with him/her.  
  
This is just the intro to the story and takes place before the story happens. Oh yeah and this story has very little if not nothing to do with the story lines of the games. I just simply use characters from other games. Please tell me if you want to be a certain character ASAP because if I add that character to my next chapter and upload the next chapter then I am not going to change it, as it will cause much confusion. Anywayz, ENJOY!  
  
~Start~  
  
The year 2057 AD. May 17th was just like a regular summer day. It was hot and there was a nice breeze. And it wasn't that humid. Of course you had to wear you protective sun block as the hole in the o-zone layer was getting larger each year. But rumor had it scientists were working on a way to fix this, something about a chemical they found on Mars when they landed there a few years ago. It was too dangerous to use right now but the scientist say it will work someday.  
  
Anyway, Anthony Aziz was sitting out on his lawn enjoying the nice day with his good friend Jodie. Anthony had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his grandfather who was also named Anthony. He was an adventurous boy who always believe there was more to live then school, work, marriage, retirement, death, and all the things that happen to most people. He believed everyone had a destiny and that there were greater forces than physics and technology. You could call it magic, you could call it inner power, but whatever it was, Ant believed it was there. Of course nothing ever happened to prove his theory and he himself was beginning to doubt it himself.  
  
A few weeks later Ant woke up in a cold sweat for the third time that night. He kept on having the same dreams over and over again. He was standing in a dark area. Everything was faint. He could see figures beside him and figures advancing in front of him. And there was something in his hands and he could here sounds of cries of pain and agony but they seemed so far off. Now these dreams were really pissing him off because first, he didn't know what they meant and second, they were keeping him up all night while he had a big project to work on the next day at school!  
  
What Ant didn't know was that those exams weren't going to take place that day. And for the record, neither was school.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Wake up for school! It's 6 Am! Wake up! Wake up . . . " Ant's alarm clock yelled. "Oh man I hate these new alarm clocks. Shut up already! I'm up!" He yelled. The alarm clock replied in its annoying voice, "Thank you. Same time tomorrow?" "Well what's tomorrow?" "Saturday." "I said I wake up at 10 on Saturdays. Set alarm for 10 AM." "Done. Goodbye," the alarm clock mumbled as it went to standby."  
  
"Something looks different. It doesn't seem like a summer day at 6. It looks too dark. Oh well probably a storm," he mumbled to himself while putting on his high school uniform. "Grade 8 sucks. Oh well it's almost over."  
  
He finished getting dressed and then headed downstairs for breakfast. "Mom! I'm up! You working today?" he yelled as he walked down the stairs. "Mom? Hello? Wakey-wakey time!" He looked around. He checked her bedroom. "Mom? Where is she?" He checked outside and looked to see if her car was gone, and it was. "Oh she probably just went to the store." He walked away from the window and then ran back to it, opened the window, and looked out with his mouth opened. Outside the sky was pitch black and was smothered in a blanket of purple clouds. Blue lightning struck the sky at 3 second intervals. And what was worse was that the clouds all spiraled around the black castle on the south hill. A castle that wasn't there before. "Oh my god."  
  
Ant ran to the phone and dialed Jodie's number. "Jodie? You seen it to? Well get everyone over to my house as quick as possible. We're going to Australia . . . a place where I doubt we'll be found.  
  
~End~  
  
Okay that was just the intro for this fan-fic and now I need names for chapter 1. Send an email to thegreatermind@hotmail.com or just post it! 


End file.
